Rainbow Dash: Memories
by PonyBarrage
Summary: Inspired by a popular MLP fanart, an Elderly Rainbow Dash reflects back on wanting to become a Wonderbolt. One-Shot fic. Crits are welcome, and it may be a little OOC.


**Memories**

**Hello readers, and welcome to my very first MLP fanfic! This one-shot was inspired by 'Memories', a ****vector art piece on DeviantArt made by Capt-Nemo and 'Number 1 Fan' byVeggie55, but with slight changes and edits that's close to how I saw the comic (plus my own touch at the end). If you want a link to both pics, look ****in my profile. Warning: the pic may make the manliest men cry.**

**EDIT: small edits of the story thanks to a crit. Goes to show I do take them rather seriously unless it's pure flaming**

_Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. This right goes to Hasbro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Elder Dash~<strong>

_'Well Dash ol' girl...your old age isn't helping out your flying is it?' _

as Rainbow Dash walked inside her home, she had to take a huge breath as she lay against the door. Due to some stubborn young cadets at her current job as a flight instructor, today was a lot harder than it used to be in her old age. She had now matured into an elderly pony, and it showed in her face, her faded mane, and her non boastful attitude. Rainbow Dash did miss her old self, but unfortunately she could not get back those younger years.

After resting on the ground for a bit, Rainbow had decided a nice shower before bed was in order. Walking down the hallway into the bathroom, she passed a room with a giant glass case right in the middle. Inside of the case, a pony mannequin stood, wearing her old costume during her time in the Wonderbolts.

Seeing this again was a normal occurrence to her since she passes it everyday, but this time was different. This time, memories of wanting to be a Wonderbolt since filly-hood slapped her into a trance that she couldn't seem to get out of. Maybe it was her old age realization today that did it, but all she knew she could not stop walking forward into the room while staring blankly at her costume.

**~Filly Dash~**

today was a special day Rainbow Dash. Not only was she another year older, but her parents had surprised her with tickets to see a sky show of 'The Wonderbolts', an aerial acrobatic team that was extremely popular with the younger fillies her age. Various memorabilia lay across her room, including a few dolls of the members, a poster, and a drawing she had made of herself in costume. Before it was time to go, she looked at her poster with a determined look on her face.

Unable to contain her excitement, whenever she arrived at the stadium hosting the show, she immediately rushed to her seat in the front leaving both of her parents behind. Laughing at their daughter's enthusiasm, they managed to find her and their seats before the show started. Whenever The Wonderbolts did their first set of stunts, the look on Rainbow's face was of pure awe and amazement.

It was right then and there she knew what she wanted in life: to be a Wonderbolt. She did not care how long it took or how hard it was, but she HAD to become a wonderbolt. As she lay her head down on her pillow that night to sleep, she clutched on to her signed autograph picture given to her by one of the members.

**'Always follow your dreams! ~ Spitfire'**

**~Teen Dash~  
><strong>

_'YYYYYYAAAAWWWWNNNN...another day of probably boring work. Maybe I'll stop by Twilight's house __first and see how she's doing!'_

Rainbow Dash was now waking up to start her daily duties. She wasn't exactly looking forward to dealing with the weather today, but she knew going to her friend's house first always cheered her up. Getting up to check the mail, Rainbow Dash had noticed one of the letters had a Wonderbolts seal on the back. Never the one to deny anything Wonderbolts related, she instantly opened the letter reading out the contents out loud.

"Dear Rainbow Dash

I'm sure you probably remember me, but this is Spitfire writing to you. Before you think of it, this is not a trick! I want you to know that I did remember you all of these years, and my teammates and I have been watching you. You have impressed me so much, I would like to invite you to become a member of one of the best high teams on esquestia: The Wonderbolts!

P.S: Step Outside!"

With a smile on her face, Rainbow Dash began to cry small tears of happiness. Feeling like a young filly once more, Dash rushed outside her home only to run face to face with the Wonderbolts leader herself: Spitfire.

"ah-i-it's YOU! Spitfire! I can't believe this!" Rainbow Dash yelled with tears of excitement. Spitfire smiled at her as she held up a costume. Realizing it was for her, Rainbow Dash loudly broke down into tears as she hugged Spitfire around the neck. Dash was a tough girl at heart, but this was too much even for her.

"You honestly don't know how much this means to me. Every since I was young, I always wanted to be one of you guys: *sniff* inspiring fillies to follow their dreams, being whatever they want to be. This moment...I now know...my hard work wasn't worthless!" Rainbow Dash finished off as Spitfire looked on with a smirk. After finally wiping away her tears, Rainbow Dash dragged Spitfire inside for chatting, along with her new costume to try on.

She had finally done it. Her fillyhood dream was finally realized: She was now an official member of The Wonderbolts. She could now inspire fillies like the cutie mark crusaders to work their plots off for whatever they wanted to be in life.

**~Elder Dash~**

Putting up a hoof on the glass in admiration, a small smile slowly appeared on her face. If she could, she would easily go back to that one moment of seeing that Wonderbolt costume for the first time. Realizing she had already lived her #1 dream in her lifetime, a small tear ran down her cheek as she walked out of the room shutting off the lights.

Although she psychically lived her dream already, it would always stick with her in her heart.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in esquestria, another filly was holding a picture of Rainbow Dash with memorabilia around her room, including an autographed photo of Rainbow Dash in costume. The young pure purple maned filly listened to her mother in amazement as she was told about how she also looked up to Rainbow Dash in her younger years, and how her attitude always made her determined to get their Cutie Marks early along with her two friends. While listening on, the young filly glanced at her autographed photo and hoped that she wold meet Rainbow Dash one day...<p>

**'Always follow your desires! ~ Rainbow Dash'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun! Although I didn't cry when I saw the picture like most people, it did touch me <strong>**pretty hardcore, which lead to this. R/R is welcome as always.**

**About the ending: I wanted to imply that as they grew, they still remained close, but now had their own lives to take care of, which is why the filly hasn't met RD yet. I'll let the reader figure out who the mother is :)**


End file.
